swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
H Cavern of Ancient Ruins
Heroic Route Cavern of Ancient Ruins puts you on a path where you will encounter 12 enemies or more. There are also some Event choices which will determine whether you get a Rank S chest at the end, or a Rank SS. Note: There are 3 chances to obtain the SS chest. Destroying the eggs, clearing the tunnel, and randomly finding the secret passageway at the 3rd event. Entering this Heroic Route will cost you 4 Stamina. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or being defeated. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- Walk-through 1.Combat Fight: Giant Spider 2.Event: "There are a lot of spider eggs around..." Ignore and quickly pass through "You stepped on an egg and it exploded!": Become Poisoned Destroy every spider egg in sight! "The spiders are fighting back!": Encounter Giant Spider "Oh no, you drew the attention of something very big!": Encounter Spider Queen "Treasure Chest Rank D obtained" 3.Combat Fight: Dark Dwarf 4.Boss Fight: Tomb Robber Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. or Treasure Chest Rank D upgraded to C. 5.Combat Fight: Blade Golem 6.Boss Fight: Titan Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory.' 7.Combat Fight: Arcane Golem 8.Event: "Inside a dark, narrow tunnel, you notice a buried side road." ''Clear it and see where it leads to'' "It's a dead end!": -1 Stamina & Demoralized "You dug up the corpse of a dwarf miner. He just died not long ago.": -1 Stamina & Cursed "You saved a dwarf miner who was just about to get buried alive! He gave you a present!": '''Treasure Chest Rank Up Ignore it and continue going your way "You quickly pass through" 9.Combat Fight: Dark Dwarf 10.Boss Fight: Bone Knight Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 11.Event "You found nothing." "You found a secret passage behind one of the fallen bookshelves. Shortcut discovered! You ended up in another place!": Jump into Location 13 "Someone is reading books.": Fight: Dwarf Miner 12.Event: "All of a sudden, you hear the sound of a rolling metal ball." Run like there is no tomorrow! "You barely managed to escape the rolling ball": Nothing happens "A giant metal ball drops down from above and hits you!": -16% HP Stand still "You were hit by the rolling metal ball from behind." -366 HP "A metal ball drops right in front of you! Good thing you didn't move!": Nothing happens 13.Combat: Nothing happens 14.Boss Fight: Ancient Robot Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 15.Event: "The fight with the ancient robot opened up a hole in the wall. The hole leads outside." 16.Boss Fight: The Mercenaries Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 17.Combat Fight: Golem 18.Boss Fight: Ancient Colossus Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Heroic Route Category:Miner Set Category:Robotic Set